


Wish for Warmth

by PumpkinLily



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sort Of, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily
Summary: Roger and Crystal have an unexpected encounter during their abandoned house's exploration.
Relationships: Chris "Crystal" Taylor/Roger Taylor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Clog Factory Halloween Exchange 🎃





	Wish for Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysticanni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticanni/gifts).



> This story is for you Anni! It was an occasion for me to try another ship than my dear Froger. I had fun writing this, and I hope you will like it 😊
> 
> 👻 Happy Halloween everyone! 👻

"Crystal, I think we're lost."

"Roger, we can't get lost in a house. I know it's dark and we can't see shit but-"

"Then how the fuck do you explain we've been walking around for like twenty minutes without finding the fucking door?!"

The words resonated in the silent room. Roger fixed his boyfriend, who was holding their single light source – the batteries of his own torch died only five minutes after they started exploring the house. The only bit of reassurance among this eerie, damp darkness.

"It’s- Chris, the house isn’t that big, we should’ve found the entrance again by now dammit! It’s as if- it almost feels like the house’ rooms keep switching places! That’s fucking-”

His words were lost in an angry breath, and the piece of wood lying at his feet went flying with a kick.

Crystal laid a friendly hand on his shoulder. “Don’t fret, it’s not a mansion, we’re gonna get out eventually.”

He sighed in frustration. "I know, ‘s just…"

Exploring an abandoned house should be fun. Well it _had_ been fun discovering the rooms filled with objects and old furniture sometimes placed upside down or in other strange positions, trying to find the biggest cobweb. Going back to the entrance and failing to find the front door had _not_.

Two strong, warm arms warped themselves around him, and Roger hugged Crystal back, his chin resting on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, welcoming the warmth and the quiet, soothing hand going up and down his back.

He wasn’t particularly afraid, but aside from a few faint rays of light coming from outside and their torch, the room was pitch black, and with this horrible parquet creaking, all these small noises he couldn’t exactly identify that kept coming to his ears... The presence of his impassive boyfriend was a blessing.

"You're breathtaking."

He smiled despite himself. "C'mon, now's not the time for compliments."

The hand on his back stopped moving. "I didn't say anything."

Roger's eyes blinked open. "Uh?"

"What did you hear?" Crystal asked.

"You're breathtaking."

"…I mean, I agree with that, but really I didn't say anything."

A chill ran down Roger's spine. He didn't believe in ghosts, but who could've talked if it wasn't-

Circles of glowing light formed before his eyes, and Roger stayed frozen, hands gripping his boyfriend’s back as the figure of a young man appeared without a sound. Light green eyes with dilated pupils, a dreamy smile, his skin pale as death.

"What wouldn't I give to share your bed…"

Crystal untangled himself from Roger to look at the stranger visibly interested in him, and his eyes opened wide.

"...Who the fuck are you?"

The ghost – because if someone else could’ve followed them inside, no normal human literally glowed, not even their radiant Freddie – then looked at Crystal, and his smile grew larger. "But you’re very handsome too!”

Roger kept blinking. It was _real_ . Freddie had only joked about it, but there really was a ghost haunting the house. A _ghost_. And he seemed to be into him and his boyfriend, but given their natural charm, it was nothing surprising.

“So you’re… haunting the place?” Crystal asked, his eyes still wide open.

The young man nodded. “David. It’s my name. Can I hold your hands?”

He looked so hopeful; how could Crystal and Roger say no to him?

Awkwardly, they held a hand out, and David grabbed them with an excited smile. The light emanating from him turned brighter, and he stared at their hands, happiness but also a certain sadness showing in his clear eyes. His fingers were soft, but so cold.

“Thank you. It’s been so long…” His eyes went up to their faces. “I would have sex with you if I could.”

“Ah.” Crystal let out. Roger didn’t know what to say.

“I mean…” Embarrassment reduced his smile. “Technically I _could_ , but I don’t think you would want that…”

Would having a threesome with a ghost be the craziest thing in Roger’s life? …Maybe.

But it wasn’t as if it could really happen. Not that David wasn’t handsome, but… he was a block of ice. And to be honest, while he wasn’t picky, the setting was more of a turn off than anything, even for a quickie or a blowjob. Could ghosts even get hard? Blood didn’t circulate in their veins anymore, so-

Was he really asking himself if ghosts could get hard?

“No, we’re not interested.” Crystal answered for the both of them in a polite voice. “Sorry.”

“Ah. It’s alright, I was expecting it.” David still sounded disappointed, but he kept a little smile nonetheless. “I understand. If I was a bit more alive…”

“And if you didn’t haunt a damp, creepy old pad…” Roger added.

His smile became large again. “For that you can help me! I mean… if one of you… accepted to kiss me, I could finally rest in peace.”

Roger looked at Crystal, who simply shrugged, an unsure grimace on his face. Would it really work like that?

He glanced back at David, who was still holding their hands, a pleading smile on his face. He couldn’t help but feel bad for him. Dying young – he looked like he was in his early twenties – still being conscious and alone in this dark place for so many years, without anyone to touch him and keep him company… He himself would’ve gone mad.

“I’ll kiss you.”

“Really?!” David literally beamed at him. “Oh thank you!”

He let go of Crystal’s hand and Roger shivered as he found himself in a firm, icy hug. It wasn’t pleasant, but he fought the feeling spreading all over his body and placed his hands on David’s slim waist. The young man leant back slightly, and gazed at Roger with sparkling green eyes. Could ghosts appear so lively?

“You’re an angel.” He whispered, and laid a hand on his cheek, before looking at Crystal. “You too. I hope we’ll have that threesome one day.”

Before Roger could answer, soft, cold lips were on his. A strange, prickling sensation ran all the way up to his fingertips. The pressure of David’s chest against his own grew stronger for a second, then slowly, the weight of his body faded, and he opened his eyes again when he felt he was hugging nothing but air.

No more David. Only the light of the torch, then Crystal’s warm hand on his arm.

“Fuck, you’re cold.”

He quickly took refuge in his boyfriend’s arms, warm and so pleasant, after that… unique kiss.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just- I’m cold. ‘Wouldn’t be against a bath or a nice cosy bed right now.”

He melted a bit as Crystal ran his hands up and down his back again. “You’ll get both, as soon as we get out.”

A nearby creaking made him jump, and his eyes darted around him trying to find the noise’s source. A strong ray of light illuminated a small portion of the ground a few meters from him, and a draught filled the room as he noticed the door they had been looking for, slightly open. Crystal pointed his torch in its direction.

“…Roger?”

“What?”

“I’m _sure_ it wasn’t there last time we… oh fuck it. Let’s get out of here.”

He didn’t need to say it twice.

The sun was still high when they stepped onto the garden’s tall grass. Not that he’d thought they stayed inside for hours, but…

“Fuck, ‘s nice to be out.” He stretched his arms, letting nature slowly warm his body.

“You think Freddie will believe us when we’ll tell him?”

He turned towards Crystal, who was grinning. “’Dunno. It might depend on how we tell things.”

Freddie had asked him to spare no details about their little exploration, since he understandably hadn’t been up to face dust and darkness and spiders with them. He would absolutely love the story of encountering a gay ghost who wished for a threesome with him and Crystal, no doubt about that, but would he really think they were telling the truth? It was already hard for Roger to process David wasn’t just part of a drug-induced trip…

“He’ll love the kiss though.”

“Oh _definitely_.” Crystal warped his arms around him and gave him a kiss. “Now c’mon, we have that bath to enjoy. Unless you prefer the bed first?”

“Weeeell…” He wiggled his eyebrows, a hand on his chest. “I can hear it calling me.”

“What a coincidence, so do I.”

Kissing David hadn’t exactly been a bad experience, but he couldn’t wait to be back home, with less clothes and his boyfriend next to him. As nice it felt on his skin, no sunshine could beat the warmth of Crystal’s body against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :) Don't hesitate to leave kudos and a comment, they're always appreciated.


End file.
